


i've got something to confess

by moon_soso



Series: compass [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pining, Seo Changbin is Whipped, We Die Like Men, but in denial, changbin overthinks a lot in this, established chansung, i don't know what this is, i'm sorrry binnie, shy boy!changbin, soft boyfriends!chansung, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_soso/pseuds/moon_soso
Summary: maybe it's time to come to terms with things.or not.(i suck at summaries, i'm sorry)(title is from compass - the nbhd)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Series: compass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	i've got something to confess

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble, if i'm honest. however, i might make more parts of this, where chan and jisung actually appear if you guys are interested?

he could do this, he could _totally_ do this.

he could not.

  
a frustrated sigh left his lips as his gaze focused on the phone in front of him, which seemed to be almost mocking him. changbin moved to hide his head in his arms, hunching over his desk in a pathetic attempt to pretend that he hadn’t just stared his phone down in a 5-minute lasting competition.

needless to say, he lost.

he had been trying to work up the courage to message either chan or jisung. it seemed like an impossible task, despite needing the distraction from the load of assignments he has gotten the last few weeks. they both had offered to help him get his mind off things when he needed a break from his loaded schedule, but he just really _could not_ do it. he felt like a coward.

  
really, it was ridiculous. chan, jisung and him had been friends for years now, spending literally every second they could with each other. but something was constantly bugging him. chan and jisung were a couple, they had been for ages, having gotten together sometime when they both still went to high school. they had moved in together shortly after jisung graduated and by that point, had already knitted changbin tightly into their daily lives.

  
honestly, it sometimes felt as if changbin lived in their apartment as well. they often spent nights together, study sessions in their small living room with books and papers sprawled on every empty surface as the big fluffy blanket, jisung had bought a week after they moved in together, was draped across their backs.  
or the countless mornings changbin woke up on said couch, wordlessly getting up and making coffee for him and jisung and hot chocolate for chan, knowing the elder disliked the bitter taste of coffee. the two of them would then wake up and tiredly walk into the kitchen, thanking him with sleepy mumbles as he handed them their mugs.

  
so yeah, this was a little ridiculous. changbin was always around them and it _confused_ him. it’s not that he didn’t like being around them, he just wondered why they, as a couple, never once declined his request of coming over in favour of spending some quality time together. no, instead they even invited him on every occasion; a night out in the bar around the corner to celebrate when one of them successfully managed an exam, ordering take out on lazy nights, where neither of them felt like cooking and they “refused to live this unhealthy lifestyle alone”. and who was changbin to ever deny them?

  
despite all that, changbin couldn’t bring himself to message them, in case that this time, _this time,_ he would actually be a bother to them and their time alone. it shouldn’t affect him, after all they were a couple and didn’t, _shouldn’t_ , need him around all the time. yet somehow, just the thought of hearing or reading a rejection, no matter how harmless it would be, was making his stomach turn. Because, although he’d never want to admit it, he’d gotten so, _so_ attached to them these past years. they wormed themselves into his life, and heart, so slowly, but so surely and changbin was a fool to not notice until he was too far gone in their trap.

  
most of the time, he didn’t even think about complaining, but at times like this he wanted to curse his past self for not being more careful.  
However, what’s done is done and changbin was still sitting at his desk, his phone now shoved a little further away from him.

he’ll survive without them for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! i'm open for feedback in the comments and a kudos would make my day, but it's honestly not necessary.  
> i've been in the fandom and on stay03 for a long time already, but this is my first "fic" so i apologize in advance.


End file.
